


Watch Those Explosions in the Sky and You'll Go Blind

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flirting, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It fucking figured. As soon as they managed to kill most of the demons and send the rest back to Hell, there was a goddamn zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Those Explosions in the Sky and You'll Go Blind

It fucking figured. As soon as they managed to kill most of the demons and send the rest back to Hell, there was a goddamn zombie apocalypse. Dean would have laughed at the irony, if he hadn't been so fucking _pissed_. 

To make matters worse, he'd lost Sam somewhere. (If Sam had been turned into a zombie, Dean swore to God he was going to kill every last one of the fucking things and then find out who'd caused the apocalypse and send their ass to Hell as well.) 

"Don't give up on me now, baby," he murmured to the Impala, who was straining to get a last couple of miles on the fumes of her empty tank. When there was an entire army of zombies after you, it was hard to stop for gas. "Come on, just a little more." 

He was near Colorado Springs, which had Army and Air Force bases and should be pretty fortified. Well, if the zombies hadn't taken them by surprise. Dean really, really hoped they hadn't. 

*

They had, but after a devastating loss of life, soldiers had managed to win back both bases and make all of Colorado Springs into a fortress. 

The surviving military was led by an Air Force colonel named Mitchell and a gorgeous bombshell of a Marine who flashed Dean a quick, strained smile and said, "Don't bother with the ranks. I'm Laura." 

It turned out that in Colorado Springs there were actually three bases: Army, Air Force, and a mixture of all three, a base called Stargate Command that fought against aliens-- Sam would've laughed, if he'd been here, but Dean guessed that they should have figured that there could be aliens as well as vampires and zombies. 

Mitchell and Laura were both part of the Stargate program and had met aliens that took over your bodies, aliens that sucked your life from you, even aliens that just liked to steal your wallet from your jacket. ("Vala," Mitchell muttered, looking torn between fondness and exasperation.) 

"Well," Dean said, after they'd told him all this, "I guess I can help you folks with the zombie problem. Got any rock salt?" 

*

They jury-rigged some bombs and grenades to send rock salt in all directions, and Dean and the rest of the soldiers went to hold off the zombies while some scientists worked on an actual cure that didn't involve extermination. 

"So," he said to Laura, as they stood at the borders of Colorado Springs, "alien vampires." 

She made a face. "Let's not talk about that." 

"Fine by me," Dean said, and let his eyes roam over her frame until she laughed and slapped him upside the head, saying, "Now's not the _best_ time, Winchester. Besides, I'm the sort of girl who expects to be wined and dined." He grinned again, about to remark that it seemed as good a time as any to flirt with a beautiful woman, when someone called out an alarm. 

Laura's gaze immediately sharpened, and oh yeah, military women were hot _and_ competent, her quick, clever hands expertly checking over her gun as they turned to watch the zombies come. "Have you ever used C4?" she asked, almost conversationally. "The explosions will blind you if you're not careful."

"Cool," Dean said, and then the zombies were within firing distance, and he tucked his thoughts about her into the back of his head for after they'd defeated the zombies and delayed the end of the world for another couple of years. Besides, a woman like that? Definitely deserved to be wined and dined.


End file.
